


It's A Done Deal:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anger, Arrest/Custody, Bust/Raids, Dessert & Sweets, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, False Accusations, Family, Family Dinner, Friendship, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Meeting, Pissed Off, Prison, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Workplace, Workplace Relationship, Yakuza, planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: The Five-O Ohana were surprised to see that the yakuza had the balls to come back to the islands, What do they say & do?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*





	

*Summary: The Five-O Ohana were surprised to see that the yakuza had the balls to come back to the islands, What do they say & do?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*

 

The Five-O Taskforce, & Ohana couldn't believe it, Michelle Shioma had the balls to come back to the islands, cause she still needed to take her revenge for her father's death, & she already got Gabriel Waincroft, now she is hunting down Adam Noshimuri, Officer Kono Kalakaua's husband, who was responsible for taking out her men, & bringing Gabriel into the mix. They had a meeting about her, & it.

 

"This is a big risk, I wouldn't ask, But we have a duty to the islands, to keep them safe, & also making sure that no more drugs are coming through again", Commander Steve McGarrett said, as he was reporting to them, what he found out. He is not gonna risk his ohana's lives over this, but, he will be grateful to have them backing him up, when the need for it comes up. He said, "At least think about it, Guys, I mean it, We can't risk everything", & the four members looked at each other, & then they looked at Steve, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly said this first.

 

"There is no need to think, Steve, I am in, I want our islands to be safe, & sound for our children, & our future ohana, I am sick & tired of the criminal element, They think that they could take everything, & leave us with nothing, It pisses me straight off", The Hawaiian Native said cursing, & he regained his composure. "If we stick together, I think we can beat Michelle Shioma at her own game, & send her packing straight to hell", Everyone else agreed with what he said.

 

They set up an assortment of food, & desserts, since they are gonna be working there late, Also, They want to make sure that there are no screw ups, Captain Lou Grover said this next, "I am here to back you up, whatever you decide to do, But, I think we should move smart, & quickly, Cause Shioma can outsmart us again", Steve said with a nod, "I know, We will, We will do this very smart", as he went through the print outs, & reports. Detective Danny "Danno" Williams said this, as a response. "We are gonna do this right, No craziness, We stick together, cause we have families to go home to", Everyone agreed, as they went through their planning.

 

"I personally am sick of this bitch, I say this, & mean it, Let's hook, book, & cook her now", Everyone was shocked to see her say this, "Hey, I am allowed to say this, She took a year away from me, & Adam, Plus, She is trying to kill him, So, I don't give a flying fuck what happens to her, She has to go, I want her in custody, Cause, It's where she belongs", Officer Kono Kalakaua, & the ex-surfer was not gonna budge on that. Steve said with a soothing tone, "I agree, I am glad you are keeping a cool head about this, As soon as I have it all planned out, It's a done deal", Kono smiled, & said, "I have ohana that I don't want to disappoint, Also, I have Adam, who depends on me to make sure I keep him alive", The Men understood, & they all decided to call it a night, & they went to clean up, lock everything, & shut down everything too, before setting the alarm, & went to their homes for the night.

 

The End.


End file.
